Walking Dead: Thank You
"Thank You" is the third episode of season six of the critically acclaimed survival horror television series The Walking Dead and the seventieth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Michael Slovis with a script written by Angela Kang. The episode first aired on AMC on Sunday, November 25th, 2015 at 9:00 pm. This is the episode that caused the internet to explode when viewers were led to believe that Glenn dies at the end. Cast Starring Also Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was created by writer/executive producer Robert Kirkman and developed for TV by Frank Darabont. * "WD: Thank You" and "The Walking Dead: Thank You" both redirect to this page. * This episode is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language and acts of extreme violence. * Co-executive producer Denise M. Huth is credited as Denise Huth in this episode. * Associate producer Amy Barnes is credited as Amy Beth Barnes in this episode. * Actor Jesse C. Boyd is credited as Jesse Boyd in this episode. * This episode had a viewership of 13.143 million people, which is up by .96 from the previous episode. It scored 6.69% in the 18-49 viewing demographic. * This is the first episode of The Walking Dead directed by Michael Slovis. It is his only episode from season six of the show. His next episode is "Something They Need" in season seven. * This is the eleventh episode of The Walking Dead written by Angela Kang. It is the first of three episodes that she will write for season six of the show. She previously wrote "Try" in season five. Her next episode is "The Next World". * The events of this episode take place concurrently with the events of "First Time Again", and "JSS", which is why there is a rotating cast of characters between the three episodes. * One of the more notable episodes of the season, it stands out because of the apparent death of Glenn Rhee, who is swarmed by walkers in the climax of the episode. To intensify viewer's angst, actor Steven Yeun's name is removed from the opening title sequence in the next episode, "Here's Not Here". Don't worry though, he turns up safe and sound in "Heads Up". Allusions * The title of this episode is the last line of dialogue spoken by Nicholas before shooting himself in the head in front Glenn Rhee. Quotes * Michonne: Hey. Do you have a problem with me? * Heath: I'm just looking out for my people. * Michonne: And you think that I'm not? * Heath: Look, I heard what Rick said. * Michonne: Which part? * Heath: How they wouldn't all make it. They meaning us and not you. How you should leave us behind if we can't keep up. * Michonne: Glenn is out there risking his life for you and for everyone else. And I'm still here, so I don't know what the hell you're talking about. * Heath: Things are gonna get worse and then we'll see. * Michonne: Yeah, we will. Rick said what he said because sometimes you don't have a choice. * Heath: That is not how we do it. * Michonne: Because you've never had to do it any other way. You haven't been through it, not really. Not like Rick. Rick was out there, I was out there. We know, you don't. But if you don't learn, you will die, we will. * Heath: I've been doing runs from the start, okay? I know what it's like. * Michonne: Have you ever had to kill people because they had already killed your friends and were coming for you next? Have you ever done things that made you feel afraid of yourself afterward? Have you ever been covered in so much blood that you didn't know if it was yours or walkers' or your friends'? Huh? Then you don't know. .... * Rick Grimes: Glenn, Michonne. If something's in front of you, you kill it. No hiding, no waiting. You keep going. * Glenn Rhee: I'm going with you, you can't do this on your own. * Rick Grimes: Glenn, I can do this. * Michonne: You need to help me. We've got to get these people back. * Rick Grimes: Yeah. Thing is, they aren't all gonna make it. * Michonne: Rick. * Rick Grimes: You try to save them, you try, but if they can't keep up, you keep going. You have to. You make sure you get back. .... * Rick Grimes: There's gunfire coming from back home. We gotta sit with it and hope they can handle it. I think they can. They have to. We keep going forward for them. Can't turn back 'cause we're afraid. * Abraham Ford: We ain't afraid. * Rick Grimes: This is for them. Going back now before it's done, that'd be for us. The herd has to almost be here. .... * Nicholas: Thank you. Glenn before shooting himself in the head. See also External Links * * * * * * * * References Category:2015/Episodes Category:October, 2015/Episodes